Why did it have to happen to me!
by D.Angel
Summary: Tanya and Jenn were ordinary.. well sort of ordinary girls. But one day they suddenly became stuck with a house full of anime characters. All over the world, anime lovers were become Guardian's to the anime characters they worshipped. How will the girls g
1. Its just a TV show

Hey everyone. Im glad you decided to read this story. Its going to be sooo funny! Anyways, I thought since I like have a visual aid for some stories that I'd make one for this one. The web page will be in my profile! You should check it out. It has the house outline and some character pics if you don't know who they are. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Its just a TV show

"Miroku!" Jenn shouted just as the credits began to run. The clock on her sisters end table read 12:00am.

"Its just a TV show. Calm down. Besides, you know Sesshoumaru will end up bringing them all back to life." Tanya said referring to the episode 'Kagome, Miroku and Sango in a Dangerous Situation' (Eps. 106).

"I could care less about Kagome and Sango! I want Miroku to be okay!" Jenn leaned her head down from the top bunk, showing Tanya her puppy dog eyes.

"So dream about you waking him up and blah blah blah. Now go to bed. Im tired and I have to get up early." Tanya rolled over just as her little sister pulled herself back up on her bed.

The next morning seemed to drag on. Tanya looked at her alarm clock and saw it was only 8:32am. "I'll get up at 10am" she had told herself 10 minutes ago, only to her it felt like 2 hours ago. "Okay, Im up." Crawling out of bed, she fed her beta fish Lestat and checked on her snake Kylala.

"Are you hungry?" Tanya asked her black cat, Snowball, while she pulled the curtains open.

"Meow."

"I thought so. Jenn wake up!" Jenn only groaned then rolled over. Shrugging her shoulders Tanya stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She noticed that everyone else in the house was still asleep. Making her way downstairs, Snowball right behind her, she noticed some unopened mail sitting on the coffee table.

"Must have been from yesterday." She spoke aloud, as always.

Taking one of the letters, Tanya noticed it was addressed to her. It was pretty light, shaped like a birthday card with a beige envelope.

She opened it.

_Dear Tanya,_

_We would like to inform you that you are hereby Guardian of an anime character. However, you do not get to decide who, we will try and make it fair for every anime lover in the world. As Guardian, you will be responsible for the well-being of the person. The objective is to find out what they need to accomplish in order for them to return home. The one you are responsible for will be arriving momentarily. Please treat them with the same respect you wish to be treated with. You need them as much as they need you, remember that. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Order of Dimensions_

"What the hell is this all about?" Tanya tossed the letter down, saving it to show her younger brother Alex. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Just as she opened the door a man dressed in a black robe caring a large walking stick with rings at the top, grabbed her hand.

"May I ask you to please bare my children?" He replied while stroking her behind.

Tanya awoke suddenly from whatever dream she was having. Her long brown hair was perfect along with her blankets. 'Its almost as if someone… never mind that. It was just a dream. Damn Saturday nights.' She thought.

After stepping out of bed she pushed Jenn hoping it would get her up.

"Yah yah, Im up, Im up. Geez."

Going through her usual morning pattern, Tanya finally made it downstairs. She rounded the corner of the dinning room and opened the fridge.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" A voice asked.

"Scrambled. Any other way makes me sick." She replied just before she froze.

Just before Tanya was about to turn around, Jenn came downstairs and into the dinning room. Her short, dirty-blonde, hair was sticking up in all directions as she rubbed her eyes. Glancing from Tanya to the stranger she froze.

"Hi, Im Miroku." He said, noticing Jenn's eyes grow rather large just before she darted upstairs.

"So let me get this straight," Tanya started as she looked at all 4 anime characters who were now in her living room. "you were sent here because you have some tasks to fulfill and we're suppose to help you. Right?" They all nodded in union.

"How do we know we're your Guardian and not some other kid?" Alex, Tanya's younger, yet larger, brother asked.

"We received these letters or something. They told us where to find you and your names." Mugen handed him a letter just like the one Tanya opened earlier.

"Okay, so according to these letters, Mugen is with Alex. Vash is with Dylan. Sesshoumaru is with Jenn and Im stuck with Miroku. Wait! WHAT! This cant be right! Im stuck with this perv!" Tanya went over the letter again and again just to make sure there wasn't a mix up.

"I guess we were meant to be together." Miroku said adding a little too much touching in with it.

Tanya merely backhanded him into the dinning room. "Never have I felt so unlucky in all my life."

Just then Jenn came downstairs dressed in her finest clothes and her hair down up perfectly.

"There's a first." Both Dylan and Alex replied in a brotherly manner.

"Shut up! Miroku are you okay?" Running into the dinning room she helped the monk to his feet.

"Yes, but would you be so.."

"NO!" Tanya whirled around from where she stood and glared at the monk holding her 13 year old sisters hand. "Don't even think about it."

"What? Think about what? What was he going to say!" Jenn, in complete confusion, asked.

"Water… yes, that's what I was going to ask for." Miroku looked at Tanya for approval, merely shrinking where he stood.

The oldest of them all, Tanya was ecstatic that her parents where gone for a couple of weeks, visiting her step dad's parents in Maryland. If they had walked through the door they would have seen Tanya in the doorway between the living room and the dinning room, a tall man with long white hair leaning on the wall next to her, Dylan and Alex in front of the snake tank, Jenn and a dark haired boy behind Tanya, and 2 other anime characters on the couch.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, Brandi is up in Michigan for the next week so we don't have to worry about her. Mom and Mitch are in Maryland for the next couple of weeks so we're okay there. All we have to worry about is our neighbors. He's a nark and will tell Mitch everything! So we have to be sneaky about things. Being the oldest one, since Brandi is gone, I'd appreciate it if you guys would listen to me. Lets get some things taken care of before we start going crazy."

Almost everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Now, we need to run to the store for some food and a few supplies. If Im right then there will be other anime characters running around the world, so it wont be to much of a shock for people when we go. Jenn, get me some paper and a pen. We need to write down all the stuff we need." They spent most of the evening coming up with a list of things to buy, sleeping arrangements, and chores.

"I think that my reason for being here is for you to bare my children." Miroku informed Tanya only to have the lot of them hold her back from choking him to death.

"Tanya! Remember what the letter said! You need him as much as he needs you!" Jenn said, which seemed to calm her sister down to some extent.

Giving a low growl, she went back to the list of things to buy.

"Alright, lets get to the store before it gets too late. Who's coming with me?" Tanya asked.

"How are we going to get there?" Alex raised an eyebrow, knowing none of these characters could fly, but maybe Sesshoumaru.

"Mom left the car keys and car here. I think I know how to drive…. Somewhat." Tanya was 18 years old and more afraid of driving then anyone in the world. She already nearly killed her 2 friends last time she tried, but luckily for her no one knew that.

After a few arguments of who wasn't going, which seemed like everyone except Miroku and of coarse Jenn, Tanya finally decided to take Miroku, Jenn, Sesshoumaru, Alex and Mugen. To no ones surprise, Sesshoumaru wasn't going in the car, but he could keep up he said.

"Okay, lets go!" Tanya said with a bit of worry in her voice.

'God, please let me get through this! Im too young to die.'

I hope you enjoyed that one. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm also going camping Monday-Thursday, so I should have chapter 3 when I get back. Review if you'd like.


	2. Look Pokemon!

Hey, here's the next chapter for you all! Comments are at the end.

Chapter 2- Look Pokemon!

Everyone piled into the car; Tanya in the driver seat, Alex up front, Mugen behind him, Jenn in the middle and Miroku next to her. Turning the key to the ignition, Tanya managed to back the car out of the driveway.

'Thank God Im a great liar, or I'd be going by myself.' She thought.

"Look out!" Tanya slammed on the brakes, hearing and feeling Miroku and Mugen hit the front seats.

"What? What?"

"You almost hit a bird." Alex laughed, knowing his sister couldn't drive and the last thing she needed was to be scared out of her mind.

"You stupid idiot!" she punched him in the arm, even if it didn't hurt him. "Jenn, show those two how to use the seat belts."

A large grin came over the girls face as she looked at Miroku.

"No problem at all." she smirked.

Advancing down the road, Tanya managed to make it to the highway. At least here she could get away with going 80mph… sort of. She then picked an exit that looked familiar to her. A car behind her honked its horn as she turned.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked, seeing Jenn still occupied with Miroku's seat belt; Mugen figured his out for himself.

"I used the wrong turn signal. Yah know, Im still learning here." She pulled into the super market parking lot, cutting off an old woman in the process. After hitting about 3 cars, she managed to get a parking spot… or 2.

"We're here!" Tanya sang with achievement just as everyone jumped out of the car and began kissing the ground. "Oh stop it. Lets go. We have work to do."

"Those seat belts are every complicated." Miroku voiced.

"What the hell are you…" Tanya didn't finish her sentence due to the look her little sister had on her face. "Oh. Hey where's Sess?"

"Im right here." A masculine voice answered behind them.

"Look, Pokemon!"

"Jenn, we don't care." Alex and Mugen began making their way to the front doors along with everyone else in tow.

The store inside was packed with people, pets and things they had never seen before.

"This place is amazing!" The monk's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, oblivious to the girl hanging on his arm.

"Food!" Alex and Mugen raced to the food court without anyone else.

"We'll be right back!" Jenn grabbed Miroku and headed in the opposite direction Alex and Mugen went in.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tanya raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru, as she warned him. "Guess it's just you and me then."

The two went down every aisle grabbing soaps, sleeping bags, and pillows, ECT.

"Yah know, you're a greater help than I thought." Tanya said to Sesshoumaru as he pushed people out of her way, if they didn't move already.

Near the end of her shopping, Tanya decided to round up the others. She found Alex and Mugen at the food court with a crowd of people standing around them. She wasn't sure if they were there because of Mugen or because of all the food they ate.

"I win!" Alex shouted with the last remains of his 10th hot dog still in his mouth.

"And who is going to be paying for this?" The good court manager asked.

"She is." both boys pointed directly at Tanya, even before she had time to think.

"Miss, that's going to be a total of $602.53."

"What? For hot dogs!" She was astounded.

"No, for the drinks, chips, cookies, pizza, doughnuts, candy, pretzels, popcorn and desserts."

"You so fricken owe me boy." she said to her brother as she pulled out her credit card.

'And I just got this thing.' she would have cried if she had the time.

"Have you two seen Jenn and that perv?"

"No." Both answered.

"She ran that way." Sesshoumaru said pointing to the girl's clothes section.

"You two can meet me at the car. Sess, make sure they get there please. If you have any trouble with them, kill'em." For a second, Tanya thought she might have seen him smirk, but she dismissed it. She had more important things to worry about.

Making her way down through the rows of clothing, Tanya finally spotted the Monk she was assigned to help. For some reason he was acting a little strange. One instant he would seem to be in heaven and the next he would be looking around as if danger were nearby. Out of curiosity, Tanya snuck behind the monk. To her surprise, she found her 13-year-old sister prancing around in a tiny bikini.

Anger engraved itself into Tanya's mind, not because of Jenn but because of Miroku. She expected more from him, for some reason. Lightly tapping on his shoulder, Miroku turned around only to receive a sharp blow to his head.

Jenn spun around instantly giving her sister the best innocent grin she could.

"Get dressed, I'll deal with you later." Glancing down at the ground, she said, "I expected better of you Miroku!"

"Im sorry! I would have rather seen a woman of your figure in that outfit." Another slap. "Miss Tanya! I can't help that the ladies wear less in this time than mine." Another slap.

"For your information, I was mad because you were enjoying yourself with my LITTLE sister. She's still young for Pete's sake!"

"Now I don't know who Pete is, but I'm sure he would have done the same thing." Another slap.

"Let's go. I better never see that happen between you two again… or anything like it!" Tanya informed the two.

The ride home wasn't any easier. Tanya had to deal with Sesshoumaru and Mugen sword fighting outside the super market. Some how, not fully clear to her just yet, she managed to stop the fight and get everyone in the car again. Only this time, Mugen sat between Jenn and Miroku.

Nearly hitting 2 cars, driving half on the road and half off, and running a red light, they made it home again. They house was in the same condition as before to all of their surprise. Stepping through the front door, they saw a sight that was all too familiar; Dylan playing xbox. Vash just stared at the screen in amazement.

"Hey. I see you're not dead." Dylan voiced without taking his eyes off the T.V.

"I'm more shocked that we didn't get pulled over by the cops and thrown into jail." Alex plopped down next to Dylan and grabbed the extra remote controller.

"I have to get dinner started. Everyone please behave." Just as Tanya finished her sentence there was a knock at the door.

There you have it. The next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Thomas Drovin: HEY! Its good to hear from you again! Im glad you decided to read this story too. As for 'NTIND', I was thinking about starting that up again. I had chapter 3 on a disk but it's acting up so I have to rewrite the whole chapter. Blah. But yes I will keep up with it.

Glammer Girl: Thank you so much for the review. As for your question, sorry but no. I didn't write that story. I haven't written a story like that ever… Sorry.


	3. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Chapter 3- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Tanya opened the front door to find a girl with short blonde hair, wearing average jeans and a tank-top. Next to her stood none other than the half breed demon himself, Inuyasha.

"Chestnut?" The girl asked.

"T-Chan!" Tanya knew she knew this girl, but it took her a second to realize that it was her best friend Tara. She lived a state away but they had known each other for a good amount of years.

Hugging each other Tara said, "Im so glad to finally see you! Its been way to long since the last time you came to visit! How's it hangin'?"

"Not bad. Got my hands full here, but you know how it goes."

"Sesshoumaru! I'll kill you!" Tanya looked behind her to notice Inuyasha and his older brother glaring daggers at one another.

"How'd he slip past me?" she asked.

"Sit boy!" Tara's word rang in the air as Inu hit the ground.

"Hey! Not in the house! Your going to cause a hole in my floor. Now, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, there will be no and I repeat no fighting while you are here. Our mission is to figure out how to get you back and we cant do that if we're in jail."

"Mission? But I don't want him to go back!" T-Chan grabbed onto Inu's arm and began to "sob".

"You mean you don't know about the mission?" Dylan asked, still not looking away from the screen.

"No."

"Didn't you get a letter in the mail?" Tanya asked this time.

"Oh yah! It made a good fire starter."

"Oh really… I'll have to try.." Tanya was cut off.

"Would you be so kind as to bare my children?"

"HELL YAH!" Tara grabbed Miroku by the hand and ran upstairs into Tanya and Jenn's room.

Only seconds later did she come back down mumbling something about how she didn't like him anyways. Tanya and Jenn when up stairs to investigate. Once in the room they found Miroku curled up in the corner crying for his mommy.

They left instantly.

'This won't do.' Jenn thought as she sat on the couch next to Vash.

Looking over at Sess, Jenn said, "Don't you say anything?"

"Only when something needs to be said." He answered while watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"Boring! How did I get stuck with you?"

"I already asked myself that question." Sesshoumaru replied quickly glancing at Tanya, who was in the kitchen with Tara.

"Oh. You'd rather be with Tanya. Sesshoumaru loves Tanya. Sesshoumaru loves Tanya!" Jenn teased when he didn't deny it.

Just before she was about to call her sisters name, who was making dinner, Sesshoumaru covered her mouth and whispered, "Don't say things if you don't know the truth."

"Bu ou didn it deny it." She mumbled after he removed his hand.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It does here." Before he could grab her again, Jenn ran into the kitchen.

**:x:x:x:x:**

Tanya slaved away while chatting with her old time friend Tara. Before she finished chopping the meat, Jenn came running into the room frantically shouting something. Neither girl was sure if it was even English!

"Slow down. Now what?"

Looking at her big sister she whispered, "Sesshoumaru loves you."

**:x:x:x:x:**

Sess looked over at Jenn, who had an ice pack on her head.

"I cant believe she didn't believe me!"

"That's what you get for lying." Jenn was about to say something but Tanya announced that dinner was done.

Everyone began filing into the dinning room. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat at either ends of the table. Alex, Dylan and Vash sat on one side. Jenn, Mugen and Miroku sat on the other. Tanya and Tara were going to eat in the living room since there wasn't enough room for everyone.

"Where's Miroku?" Jenn asked, feeling a cold spot next to her.

"I'll go get him. Everyone dig in." Tanya started making her way upstairs while Tara made sure the dogs didn't get her food.

Just as she opened the door to her bedroom she was in complete shock. Tanya's face began to redden from utter embarrassment, but then it changed to anger. Clinching her fists, she stocked over to Miroku just as he closed her underwear drawer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

**:Downstairs:**

"There's a lot of racket up there. He must have done something wrong." Everyone shook their heads in agreement as the light fixture above them began to shake.

**:Upstairs:**

"And if I ever see you going through my room, especially my underwear drawer, I will kill you. Make no mistake of that. Now get down there before the food disappears." Tanya watched as Miroku ran past her and out of site.

'What am I going to do with him?" she though as she too went back down. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.'

****

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Now I need to get started on that chapter for Thomas… its another story so don't get all excited everyone…

Review if you like… I'd really appreciate it!


	4. R I P

Chapter 4- R. I. P

__

5:00am

It was early, yes, but for the others it was merely getting late in the day. Jenn was already up and helping Miroku with breakfast as Tanya started to crawl out of bed. As soon as she opened her eyes and turned her head to her open bedroom, there was Inuyasha's face.

"Im on to you." Cliché words that meant to be a threat but Tanya couldn't help take it sexually.

"I'm telling Kagome you said that." Instantly the half demon understood where the brunette was going.

"I never meant it like that! Must you females always take what we say so pervertedly?"

"…"

"Never mind. Where's Tara?" It was pointless to ask Tanya too many questions, her brain couldn't handle all the thinking and eventually she began to picture "perverted" thoughts.

He would soon catch on.

"She's in that room." Tanya pointed to the bathroom door as she exited her room.

Quickly running to the top of the stairs, Tanya watched as Inuyasha stormed into the bathroom only to find a naked Tara in the bathtub. The scream was her queue to start running for her dear life.

She made it to the bottom of the steps only to feel the ground break her fall. Turning over, Tanya scowled the dog that sat on top of her. Normally she would have used this to her advantage, but there was that famous sword at her throat.

"Uh, I warned you?" Couldn't have come up with anything better could you?

"YOU NEVER WARNED ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Memo to self, get doggy boy a toothbrush. Or one of the dog treats that freshen their breathes." Wrong thing to say.

The blade seemed to grow closer to that delicate part of her body known as her neck. As soon as she felt the blade draw closer, it seemed to move away as well. Tanya opened her eyes to see Mugen, Sesshoumaru and Jenn holding their swords and a butter knife to Inuyasha.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Mugen gave a wink to Tanya and she remembered what a whore he was. Although, it kind of bothered her that Sesshoumaru was also one of the three who were "Saving" her. What was his purpose?

As if reading her thoughts the Lord answered, "This could give me a good reason to kill you brother, but if you wish for your friend to return home then I suggest that you keep her alive at all costs."

"INUYASHA! NO!" Miroku dashed into the room nearly knocking everyone over. "I need her! She has offered to bare my child."

"What? Are you out of your mind Monk! I think your mixing your dreams with reality." She would have tackled the crazed man if Inuyasha wasn't still on top of her.

"YOU WHORE!" Everyone's attention was now drawn to the bottom of the staircase where T-Chan stood in a towel. "You know he and I were meant to be and here you are getting fresh with him in front of everyone!"

"Its not what you think! I wouldn't touch this flee bag if my life depended on it! To prove it, I'd rather slept with Miroku then Inuyasha! Now doesn't that count for something!" Wrong choice of words.

"I guess your right." Is what Tara would have said if she had the time. You see Mugen was next to her, whispering things in her ear. No one knew what, but from the look on Tara's face, it was both bad and good.

She slapped him and stormed back upstairs.

"I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you." Shoving Inuyasha out of his way, Miroku was suddenly the on top of Tanya now.

"Eww! You're the last person I'd ever want! Get off me!" He was thrown back as if someone above her had punched him in the face.

Tanya looked up to see Sesshoumaru's back turned to them and realized it was his sword that hit the Monk.

"Nice shot!" He turned around confused as to what the 18 year old was muttering when he too realized what he did.

He shrugged and went back to his normal spot.

__

7:00am

Time seemed to move slower now that everyone was wide awake. The sexual hormones in the house was so overbearing that Tanya and T-Chan decided to kick them out for the day. All of the boys except Sesshoumaru, who didn't want to hang out with the others and after they tried pushing him out and failed they just gave up.

The girls even threatened them with pillow fights, nail polish, facial masks and other girly things. He wasn't buying it.

The girls managed to get the house looking decent enough. Tanya received a phone call from her sister claiming she would be by to pick up her suitcase and be off to the airport. She was leaving for college. Never had she been so thankful that all the guys were gone.

Then it hit her… Sesshoumaru was still here!

"Okay, you understand what to do now right?" She asked the dog demon.

"Fine." More of an answer then she expected from him.

She planned on him to go into the garage till her Brandi left. But he didn't have to go till she got there. Finally they were done with cleaning and all three girls plopped down on the furniture to relax. Tanya looked at the fish tank with the snakes in it and it brought back her memory of her fish Lestat who had passed away the other day.

Flashback

"I cant believe he's gone!" the 18-year-old cried.

"Im really sorry Tanya. We can get you a new one… if only we weren't broke." Jenn figured she should be quiet about now.

"I know just what to do!" Alex grabbed the beta out of its fish tank and ran into the bathroom. He was followed by Tanya, Jenn, Tara, and Miroku; everyone else could careless.

"ALEX NO!" She had wanted a funeral for him, but not one like this.

"Rest in my shit fishy." He flushed it before anyone could stop him.

After pounding his face in for a good 2 minutes, Tanya was called back into the bathroom by Tara. On the toilet lid there were the letters R. I. P written in red lipstick. Underneath them it said: Lestat, a brave beta who will be missed greatly. Of coarse this made her cry! It may have been a fish but come on!

End Flashback

That was probably one of the main reasons that the boys were sent away. They wouldn't stop cracking jokes about what Alex did. Jenn and Tara saw how it hurt Tanya and forced them away. Snapping out of her day-dream, Tanya realized that the day was just getting started. Hopefully this idea with her sister and Sesshoumaru would go off without a hitch. But for some reason her instincts told her no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all! I see you guys are enjoying this one so far. Im happy to make you happy! Here's my thanks:

__

Thomas: Yah, I think people are more into a story if the chapters are kind of shorter… but not to short. Im glad you liked it. I like hearing that people laugh at my work… well, when it's a humor fic that is. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this one.

__

Lady EvanLee Sparrow: Erm, yah I found my notebook… Not that you didn't already know that. And all ideas are welcome! I love adding in readers ideas and stuff… Even if I don't need them, I still like to add them in for the readers and whatnot.

__

God: WHAT! GOD REVIEWED MY STORY! Your life is now complete? Im not even done writing it yet… wait… ALEX! I knew it was you! Your so stupid its funny sometimes… Oi.

__

Harm-Chan: Of coarse I got you right! I've known you for years! Lol! Besides, you and I aren't to different in personality.. :P I hope you enjoyed this one.

__

J'dee: AH! I've missed you! hugs You have no idea how happy I am to see that you read this! jumps for joy I'll add you in as soon as possible… I have to figure out the right time and stuff… I think we'll all take a vacation and bump into you then.. Hm.. So many ideas. Wait… there's someone out there like T-Chan? Oh no.. that cant be good…. runs to her T-Chan protection shed only to have it fall apart Interesting..

Anyways, if your not on that thanks list.. Then review and you will be I don't care if you write "Nice" or "its good"… or "you suck" Just let me know your reading it. Hehe. Bye now.


End file.
